Mission: 831
by Nellie Nightshade
Summary: Uchiha Itachi and Uzumaki Naruto, one of Konoha's most dangerous Criminals has been executed. Five years later, Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi committed Seppuku. Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Hyuga Neji were ordered to find out the truth and the link between their death and the crime that happened five years before. ANBUItachiXANBU(Fem)Naruto. HanaXShisui.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Just the plot.

* * *

Mission: 831

Prologue

"Can someone explain to me, why are we having a meeting _in the middle of the night?_" A very annoyed voice asked. One Inuzuka Tsume didn't appreciate the fact that an ANBU _broke_ into _her house, into her room._ Didn't they hear of something called privacy? Dammit!

"I'm sure someone well," A sweet voice replied. It belonged to Uchiha Mikoto, the most beautiful woman in the council, and the Clans. Her beauty and power was a legend among Shinobi's, even in her own village. "But then again, your Clan isn't exactly known for their patience."

Tsume glared at her hatefully, receiving a similar one. The rivalry of Tsume and Mikoto was known from the Academy. Tsume hated her since the moment she lost her 'Alpha status' to Mikoto long time ago. While Tsume could be called a 'Pretty' face, Mikoto could be easily called 'Beautiful' by anyone who has seen her. It all changed because of what happened five years ago. The Rivalry turned to hate, the two Clans turned against each other. Whispers of a war could be heard.

Mikoto smiled sweetly, Inuzuka Tsume wasn't her favorite person. The woman insisted on blaming her Clan for daughter's fate. She didn't even consider 'forgiving' them, as they were 'Unworthy'. What happened has happened, no one could change the past. Even if they would give everything to. Mikoto felt her heart crack, a piece of it broke after her son's death. Even though Itachi and her weren't close, she still loved him, even after everything.

Tsume growled, her eyes burning with hate. "Shut up Uchiha! Yo-"

"Inuzuka-San." Tsume turned to whoever called her, a lone eye met her. Danzo sneered. "I believe Uchiha-San is indeed right. Maybe if you stay quit, someone will explain why we are all here, don't you agree?"

Tsume didn't meet his gaze, her face red from embarrassment and anger. She gave a quick, quiet nod. There was something everyone agreed about, no one should ever go against Danzo. He became too unstable in the last few years. Mostly after what happened. Danzo nodded in approval. "Now, will someone explain why are we all here? And our families as well?"

Several Clan Heads nodded. Another mystery was their families joining them, not all of the of course. Just few members have been invited. From the Aburame Clan was Shibi and his son Shino. With the Akimichi was Choji. The Clan Head after his father fell into a Coma, his Uncle took his place as a Head. Followed by Choji, when he came of age. Hyūge Hiashi, his daughters Hinata and Hanabi. Guarding them was his nephew Neji.

Inuzuka Tsume and her son Kiba were invited as well. Danzo was the head of the Shimura Clan, his adopted son Sai was there as well. While Nara Shikaku slept beside his son Shikamaru. Yamanaka Ino sat beside her grandmother Hana. Sarutobi Hiruzen was sighing, his son Asuma and grandson Konohamaru were sharing an amused look. Uchiha Mikoto was frowning with a thoughtful look, Sasuke her son was smirking smugly. The Elders excluding Danzo were Koharu Utataneand Homura Mitokado. The last members weren't on the Council were Morino Ibiki, Mitarashi Anko_, _Maito Gai and lastly Yuhi Kurenai.

"Well?" After a moment of silence Hana said. An annoyed expression on her face, her eyebrow twitching. "I won't wait all night! I'm not as young as I used to be!"

"So you _are_ admitting that you are old! Never thought I'd hear you say that Obaa-Chan." Ino teased with a smile, it grew when she saw her grandmother blush. Oh, she wished she had a camera!

"No, I did not!" Hana frowned. She crossed her arm stubbornly. She reminded most of the room of Ino. Or her granddaughter resembled her greatly. Hana was a very beautiful woman, even after all those years. Her granddaughter took after her, Ino was glad she would inherit the title of the most beautiful Clan Head from Mikoto. It might not seem important, but half- Actually all the room would fight tooth and nail for the title. It brought many privileges. The title belonged to the Uchiha Clan, and it was no secret that it was going to move to the Yamanaka Clan, the Hyūge Clan has still to stop whining about it.

A yawn escaped Shikamaru sleeping form, he muttered 'Troublesome'. He turned to Ino with a bored look. "Are we going to start?"

Ino shook her head. "No, we are still waiting for Tenten to-"

A woman burst into the room, her brown hair pulled into two buns. She was panting, she looked up. "Gomen Minna! I couldn't find the box."

Ino stood up and smiled gently at the panting woman. "It's fine, the most important part is that you arrived."

"Ino, what is the meaning of this?" I

Ino ignored her grandmother and turned to the Council. She smiled at them. "Okay, Minna. We summoned you here-"

"We?" Tsume asked with a suspicious look around the room.

"Yes, we." Ino continued. "Please don't interrupt me. As I was saying, three months ago, my team and I have been given a mission. We were ordered to investigate what happened five years ago.

"Why?" Mikoto face was cold as ice, a snarl escaped her lips. "We don't need a reminder of what happened. Why do you have to open an old wound? One that has yet to heal?"

Tsume grimaced. "As much as it pains me to say it, but I agree. Who order it?"

Neji stepped from behind his Uncle. He walked to Ino's side. "All will be explained in time, Uchiha-Sama, Inuzuka-Sama. But now, I believe that Ino has yet to finish."

Ino muttered a soft 'Thank You' to him. She turned to the crowd of people she had called. "Our mission was done, and we have found all of the evidence that we need. But we just had to choose, should we expose it? Or keep it as a secret? I believe you know our decision."

Mikoto stood up. "Can't we all just move on? I don't think hearing things we already know is going to change a thing, I-"

"Okaa-Sama." Mikoto felt her son hand on her shoulder, she turned to him. "I think you should listen."

Sasuke leaned against the wall behind his mother, her eyes widen in realization. "You 're in the team? But who else-"

"Ino." Sasuke replied. "I think that one is obvious. Neji is obvious as well. Me for the third member, and the last one is Shikamaru."

Shikamaru waved lazily at them, before he returned to his sleep. Shikaku raised his eyebrow at him, he woke up after his son by a few minutes. Ibiki shot them a considering look, Anko grinned. "It's show time!"

Neji shook his head, but he took a recording tape and set it in the middle of the table. He turned to them and gave them a cruel smile. His next words shocked them."Half of the people in the room here are innocent and the other half will be accused of treason."

"What!"

"You can't do that!"

"We are innocent!"

"Let us go!"

Ino shook her finger. "No, can't do! The doors and windows are all sealed. You can't get out. But look on the bright side! Listen to the tapes and you can leave, but refuse and you will just prove us right. That you _are_ traitors, if you are innocent then you have nothing to worry about!"

The room froze, then slowly one by one they nodded in defeat after realizing her words were true. The doors were indeed sealed, so were the windows. Few of them tried to escape, but with no use. They watched the grinning woman warily, after all their fates were on her hands. Ino clapped her hand gleefully . "Aren't you glad, we aren't the one who is going to judge you?" Just when half the room sighed in relief, Sasuke grinned, he continued for Ino. "No, that honor is given to Morino Ibiki, Maito Gai, Mitarashi Anko and Yuhi Kurenai. Pity, I would have _loved_ to choose your punishments!"

The Council turned to their 'Judges' to shudder in fear. Kurenai was giving them an icy glare, Gai wore a sadistic smile, Ibiki sent a cold smile and Anko graced them with a devilish smile. They returned to stare at their 'Executors' or that what they could kindly call them. Dread fell each member as they realized, they were the Suspects.

The tape began to play. "** Hello**. " The voice was the voice of a woman, it held regret and hate in it."** My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm a Kunoichi of Konohagakure. Or at least I was, I will be dead when you find this tape. I left it in the care of my best friend Yamanaka Ino. It's her choice if she let you hear it or not and I trust my friend. Let's start again, shall we? My name is Haruno Sakura and I have a story to tell. **"

* * *

**A/N: **His guys! This is a little idea I came up with a few weeks ago. If you're wondering, no, the story won't be told by tapes. The next chapter will start when the team received the mission. And there will be few (Properly a lot) of flashbacks of the mission. And if you find anything weird or unbelievable, please point it out. Everything in this chapter has a reason, even if it seems like a silly thing. And before I forget, Sakura is important in this story, but it doesn't revolve around her.

I hope you guys like it! And tell me what do you think.

**P.S **Next Chapter will be up in two weeks at most.


End file.
